Virtual reality experiences may fully immerse users in virtual worlds. Users may wear a virtual reality headset and microphones to achieve this immersion. There may be times, however, when it is desirable to be aware of situations occurring in the ambient environment surrounding the user. Such situations may include the ring of a doorbell or telephone or another individual trying to speak to the user.